


Untouchable

by zude



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jealous Jude, Jealous Zero, M/M, Oblivious Jude, Some Singing Jude, Very Attentative Zero, a lot of it, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zude/pseuds/zude
Summary: He looks close to tears when I say,"I'm going to let you go Julius. Now if I see you step back onto this patio at any point in time while we're still here, I will do something I've wanted to do since the words "Good morning" came out of your mouth,"I still don't look away when I smile at him, "okay?"Or the one where Zero gets really jealous and can't help but get mad. But also doesn't stop himself from trying to get Jude jealous as well.Oh and there are penguins and singing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is incomplete!! I have little intensions of actually finishing it, I just wanted to finally release it in the air. But it doesn't have a major cliffhanger or even a little one at that.  
> It was just going to end with me finishing another smutty scene and then having them be very fluffy with each other post coital.
> 
> Fair warning I've never posted any of my writing before because I kinda think I suck, so this might be bad especially the smut part.  
> It might also have grammatical errors; I haven't really looked over it.

Jealousy is what drives people to do some insane things. 

This is the sole reason on why I try very hard not to feel this emotion, or any other for that matter and I 've done a very good job at it until a certain moment; what I thought was a plain and not so interesting man, was thrown into my life, and when I say thrown I mean it in the literal sense;   
in one moment I'm playing as the star forward for the Ohio basketball team and the next I'm starting from the bottom with the Los Angeles Devils, with a newbie junior agent and a promise that has yet to be fulfilled (not that I care anymore).

Growing up alone can have its affects, and I'm living proof of them. So the idea of someone treating me like a person worth being worried over is something I'm not used to, so when Jude came into the picture...

Jude.

Just thinking about him calms me, which freaks me out more than anyone will ever know. 

Jude is far from being plain and the fact that I was the one who thought of him this way in the first place makes me want to punch myself in the face. But because I wasn't very fond of feeling anything but anger, I teased him a lot and it wasn't the cutesy little laughable teasing, they were the unbearable teasing that leaves the other person annoyed and angered. 

This was the only way I could express an emotion that I was not familiar with; it also didn't help that I wasn't very conscious of what I was feeling at the time either.

And I know I shouldn't blame Jude, but I can't help it; it's all because of his face, his body and his personality that makes me feel some type of way.

Although, thanks to him the ice that once solidified around my heart for so many years is now just a puddle that has accumulated in my rib cage.

Admittedly, I have done nothing good in this world to deserve someone like Jude in my life and since I do, I sure as hell will certainly never let him go.

This is the one thing I can not fuck up.

*

Today is one of those rare days where me and Jude both have the day off, this usually happens once every one or two months. I mean it's not like we don't try to spend every second with each other; but ever since Jude got promoted to EVP, he's been, obviously, working a lot more.

So instead of going to our humble abode together, it is now common for me to stay up and wait for him to come home...like a wife; not that I'm complaining.

We usually plan ahead of time what to do on these specific days but for this one we haven't. Today we're just, as Jude, himself, said, "going with the flow."

"Hmm," I turn towards the sound, on my right, to see Jude laying on his stomach with a thin sheet just above his bum...a bum that I had a lot of fun with last night.

"Hmm," I hear again, this time accompanying this little noise is a very adorable looking pout. If I know Jude well enough, then he has gotten tired of the position he's in now and will promptly move into...

Right before I can even finish my inner sentence, Jude does exactly what I'd thought he'd do, although I thought he'd move the other way, I watch while he slowly slides towards me, arm creeping from under him towards my chest, eyes (still) closed and head lifted to then be softly placed on my chest right next to his hand.

Trying to withhold the smile that's about to break free, I stare, as his sleeping face turns into a peaceful one. Subconsciously I place my hand on his lower back to rub little circles as softly as I could.

"Hmm...don't stop," he says, a few minutes into my rubbing, morning voice, very much intact; it never seizes to make my private bits tingle, but as usual I do as he says and continue rubbing.

"You up?" it's almost 8am, so I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to keep sleeping for another 2 hours, especially with the week he's had. With another one of Lionel's "unintentional" screw ups, Jude had to fly in and rescue her and the team from potential calamity, which meant a lot of late nights at the office, not that Lionel actually appreciated it.

"...mmm...no," he mumbled, a laugh rumbling in my throat.

"As much as I would love to watch you sleep a little longer, I would also very much like to go to our favorite place to grab some breakfast." I intended on sliding his hand off of me to get up and officially start this very open day, but...

"No..." Jude grumbles as he slides his hands around my waist to tighten his grip on me, I laugh again, "Jude...I need to take my shower," I try, but fail to take his arms off of me but...

"No...you don't need to take a shower," while saying this he starts sniffing me, "you smell just fine," I laugh for the third time in the span of five minutes.

That's what Jude does to me, I'm a completely different person when I'm with him...I'm able to be me and yeah I don't fully know who that is yet, I'm learning and not so surprisingly enough Jude's with me every step of the way.

"You can join me?" at that Jude's eyes fly open and he hops off the bed quicker than I've ever seen, and towards the shower; before I can chase after him, I had to wait for my laughter to subside.

*

Showers with Jude are always eventful. We try to do it as frequently as possible; I mean we've both agreed, that it's a great way to start the day. plus it also preserves water and I'm always one for helping the environment.

Jude already being naked has started the shower and hopped right in before I can even enter the room.

His bathroom is a small yet cozy room, it's the complete opposite of my bathroom that's for sure. Every time I enter my own bathroom I can always see how cold, empty and unnecessarily big it is; it reminded me how alone I was, it's sadly why I enjoy the days I have practice or a game, it allows me to shower with the noise of my other teammates; not that the rest of my place is cold and empty.

But Jude's always gives me this sense of comfort, I feel at home here, which is crazy for me to say about a bathroom, but it's true.

"Are you going to join me anytime soon...I did not wake up this early just to shower alone, I was promised!" he says over the sound of the water.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." taking off my, not so conservative, briefs, I walk towards the shower and slowly, teasingly, drag the curtain far enough for me to slip in behind Jude but before I can I see a hand grab my wrist and yank me in forcefully, a deep rumbling laugh comes out of me while I come in head first right onto Jude's wet chest.

"You could have killed me!" I exclaimed, as I tried to stop laughing.

"Than stop with the teasing, you could have killed me!" Jude retaliates, confused on how I could have killed him, I look up at Jude's face about to ask when realization hits me.

Laugh completely dissipated, the feeling in the room has gone from peaceful to sexual in the span of just a few seconds. The hot water is pulsating down, the shower head can only spew out water enough for one person, but because of how close we are it's hitting me too; god Jude always looks amazing when he's wet.

He's looking at me expectantly, a smirk starts to form when Jude raises his arm and slowly puts his hand on my lower back and effortlessly traces the line of my spine up to the nape of my neck.

My smirk falters when my body trembles under his fingertips, he does this twice more until I snuggle my face up in the crook of his neck, letting out a barely audible moan and to lay soft kisses that I know make his body quiver.

With only the sounds of our heavy breathing and the running of the water, I raise my head to look him in the eye, I wipe away some of the water off of my face to then put one of my hands on the back of Jude's neck to pull him in until our lips collide.

It's starts off slowly, but it very quickly becomes completely hot and heavy, both of our tongues are fighting for dominance; but Jude knowing who's going to be taking the lead this time let's me take control immediately.

We do this for awhile, ignoring the fact that neither of us brushed our teeth before entering this tub; I, ultimately, am the one to reluctantly part our lips so I can attach them to his neck, biting and sucking a very noticeable mark in hopes that it'll last more than a week this time, I've always loved leaving marks on Jude, it's mainly so everyone knows who exactly he belongs to but also because Jude loves them too, the days where I really feel like riling Jude up, I would put pressure on one of the marks until he squirms, he says he hates it but what he does to me the minute we're alone tells a different story.

Jude lets out a low moan while he puts some desperately needed friction on my hard on with his own, this makes me release a deep, desperate growl.

"Fuck." I'm becoming increasingly more desperate by the second.

We're both wet so the friction is smooth and so, so good.

"Come on, babe, come on..." he whines into my ear, at least I know I'm not the only one desperate.

I laugh.

"So soon, I feel like we can go a little slo..."

"Stop teasing," he interrupts through gritted teeth.

But I wanted to tease him, I love it and I know he usually does too, I was going to say this when he grabbed his and my dick with his left hand and roughly started rubbing up and down.

Screw the teasing!

I bite his shoulder and moaned a little louder than intended, but Jude's wasn't so low either.

I needed to get the lube we kept here, just in case something like this were to occur which happens more often than not, but I'm having a difficult time concentrating on this simple task when Jude is rub our cocks together as hard and fast as he can;   
I started to feel heat coiling in my lower stomach and ,no, it's way to early for me to come right now..."slow down," I whisper into Jude's ear, "can't...gonna come," he says back, I can hear his breathe speeding up and oh no we can't have that now can we?

I yank his hand away from our cocks, which caused a loud whimper to leave Jude's mouth, and I flip him around so that his front is against the bathroom wall. The water is getting a little bit on the cold side, so I turn up the heat, wanting more steam to envelope the both of us, it felt amazing going down my back.

With Jude's left hand pinned to his lower back and held there with mine, I tell him my voice now coming out deep and rough, "when I let go of this hand you better not touch yourself." Another whimper comes out of him but he nods.

Taking my hand off of his I go to reach for the strawberry flavored lube that has been assigned to the bathroom and only the bathroom, lest the chocolate flavored lube end up here, because it is only to be used in the living room, as Jude has stated...11 times in the last three months.

And nothing turns you off more than a lecture about certain placements of lube.

Throughout our relationship Jude has shocked me more than I'd like to count, like how he's never had a man over besides me (until the short lived appearance of a certain man named Lucas, who is now my former agent) or the fact that Jude very much loves to be man-handled in bed, he loves the roughness and passion of it and I have to say I agree with him completely, on the second part that is.

Grabbing the lube, I uncap as fast as possible stealing myself a glance at Jude, his chest is flushed against the wall with both hands rested flat on it too, he's waiting and with how much he's trembling, with anticipation not doubt, I try to pour as much of the smooth, clear substance on my fingers that is needed, deeming the amount I have enough, I close in on him. I bring up my un-lubed hand towards his right hand to intertwine them together, I squeeze his hand just as I shove the first finger in without warning and right to the knuckle.

He gasps, loudly, with pleasure and hint of pain. He arches his back when I start to move my finger trying to find his sweet spot.

I move my head so that it's resting in the crevice of his neck, breathing labored, I kiss him lightly on the cheek before he jerks his head more to the side, exposing his throat to me, knowing exactly what he wants me to do, I eye my target, his birthmark. I lick it making Jude shiver; I want this love bite to last days so I bite it lightly and suck, at this point Jude's breathing is rough and he's squeezing my hand so tight his knuckles are turning white.

I take this chance to add a second finger in him, he arches his back again but settles back quickly, not wanting me to stop marking him. So while I'm stretching him out I bite him harder, earning a pleasurable moan from Jude.

"I need--come on--I'm still stretched from last night, it's enough, just get--please." Jude desperately pleas, and who am I to deny him?

I pull my fingers out but before I enter him I finish up my mark, sucking one more time before biting lightly and licking over it, I move my head away from him dipping it under the hot water, pulling my, now wet, hair back I look at the love bite I left on him and deem it as perfect, it's a beautiful deep purple, this one might last more than a week, which means for at least a week everyone will know who he belongs to.

Jude squeezes my hand enough for me to look away from his neck, right, I have something I should be doing.

I grab my prick to align it with his hole, once the tip is touching his entrance I hear a whimper above me. I usually enter in him with ease but this time I know I won't, I know Jude doesn't want me to either.

I bend him over, enough for the water to run down my neck and hit Jude's ass and most of his back.

I bend over him so I can leave another mark on his shoulder blade, Jude squeezes my hand at this. Feeling as if I've successfully distracted him I thrust into him hard and fast. The sound that comes out of Jude lets me know that I was right in doing it this way.

The amount of pleasure I heard from his moan made my dick fatten up even more than I thought it could; I swear, sometimes I think I can get off with just hearing them on repeat.

Without even looking at him, I know he's absolutely reveling in pleasure, he's abandoned the grasp on my hand, putting it against the wall to push himself back into me.

Before I start moving I put the water up to the hottest it can go, which only means we only have about 8 minutes to finish up before we freeze our asses off.

With no time to waste I grab his waist and squeeze, hard enough to leave indentations, a barely audible whimper comes out of Jude but only because he knows what's coming next.

Finally I pull out until only the tip is in, relishing in the panting that's coming out of the both of us before I slam back in.

"Fuck...babe...I-I," Jude starts but before he can finish I pull back out and slam back in harder this time.

Once I find a tempo I start going harder and faster leaving the glistening man below me incoherent and blabbing random things.

"Fuck, I love--I lov...I can't--I need," then he moans, he does this for the next minute.

Bending down to nibble at his ear, the position allows me to go in deeper and from the very loud moan that comes out of Jude, I absolutely certain I hit his sweet spot.

"Harder...hurry..."

I do as he says pounding into him harder making him moan uncontrollably.

"How are you still so tight..." I moan in his ear.

Jude moans even louder in response.

I doesn't take long before I feel the heat coiling in my lower stomach, "I'm close..."  
"Me too...me too--so close, come on Gid--Gideon...I wanna come together."

I've always loved how incoherent Jude got in the heat of these moments; it's the exact opposite of the composed and well spoken man he usually is in front of others and the simple fact that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of him turns me on to no end.

With Jude pushing himself back to match my thrusts, whimpering, I know he's at the brink of coming undone. I'm still bent over him chest flushed against his back chanting his name.

He's thrusting back faster this time, letting out beautiful moans that he couldn't keep in.

"I can't-I need you to tou--touch me...please," he whines. Without hesitation I grab his dick and jerk him off with the same speed as my thrusts, before I know it I let out one last Jude through my lips and standing straight again letting the water run through my hair and down my back while my orgasm pulsates through my body, my come shooting all over his back and some on the nape of his neck.

Thrusting through my orgasm and hand still moving along Jude's dick, he comes just seconds after with a low whimper escaping his mouth.

Neither of us moving, only the sound of are heaving breathing and the water running taking over the silence in the room. We stay in this position for merely a minute.

Both of us sensitive, I pull out of him as carefully as I can still getting a low whimper from Jude when I'm fully out.

Jude stays in the position of being bent over, head low and both hands on the wall.

I was confused for a split second before I look down a little more to see that his legs are wobbling just a smidge...he didn't trust himself to stand up fully without the possibility of sinking down to the floor.

Knowing that we both have to get cleaned up in less than 3 minutes before the, now warm, water turned cold, I bend over him again and flatten both of hands on either sides of his chest to then lift myself straight back up bringing Jude with me so he can put his weight on me.

Once the water hit Jude's chest he relaxed onto me, lolling his head on my shoulder with a sigh of relief.

Knowing now that he won't sink to the floor, I release my hands from his chest to grab the, very manly, lavender scented body (liquid) soap and the blue puffy thing Jude always uses.

I poured a sufficient amount on the puff ball and rubbed it in between my hands until it got all bubbly, then I placed my left hand on the dip of Jude's waist to place the, admittedly, amazing scented puff on the top of his chest and glide it below his belly button; I keep doing this all over his chest and arms, for his back I had to pull myself back, but only my bottom half making sure Jude's head stays in place on my shoulder and rub it all as quickly as I could, now...when I got to his bum I had to make sure I rubbed it very carefully, he's sensitive and I did not want him to feel any discomfort.

"I can't reach your legs babe..."

"It's fine, leave them, water is enough to clean 'em." he mumbles, he sounds good now, there's no tiredness in his voice which is making me question why he's still leaning against me or why he can't just clean his own legs?

Not like it matters, Jude has always seemed to like being taken care of, not that he's actually told me, either way I don't mind.

I move back to my position of having my chest right up against Jude letting the soap on him seep onto my chest. Quickly I rub the soap all over my backside and try to get as much as my legs as possible.

Once I've deemed it as enough, I turn us around so my body was fully under the water, by doing this Jude's face gets completely drenched in the water.

"pfft guwah!" Jude immediately moves away to escape from a potential drowning, "Why would you do that?" he trying to sound serious but it fails him when a little giggle comes out at the end, an actual giggle!

I laugh a little with him before saying, "Well you were getting too heavy for me, had to move you somehow."

He glares at me, crossing his arms in the midst of it, again he's trying to look serious but he only comes off as looking like a petulant child, which I do not find cute, not one bit,

"Whatever, I'm getting out first," before he does, he puts his arms down to check his body for leftover soap.

While watching him I rinse off all the soap left on my body, I turn around to turn off the water completely and when I turn back around Jude isn't there, I move the bath curtain enough for me to get out and when I reach for my towel I realize it's gone...and so is Jude.

Of course I'm not going to get angry because the jokes on him, I love to air dry my body.

I blow dry my hair and when it's completely dry I go to get the hair products I always out in my hair; gel, dry conditioner, hairspray and more gel. But looking in the mirror, I comb my hair back with my fingers before deciding to go without all of that. It's supposed to be a chill day today and Jude always said he like natural.

Putting all my hair products back in their places, I take out all the product I need to do my daily facial routine; I mean my face didn't just become like this all on it's own?

*

Leaving the bathroom I turn to go right, straight to the bedroom. I pick the clothing I plan to wear for the day and lay them out on the bed, but I'm not ready to put them on just yet.

Turning back around I go towards the kitchen and living room area to find sitting on the couch, facing away from, wearing a plain t-shirt and I'm pretty sure he only has a pair of briefs on, but I can't tell from here.

He's typing something on his laptop when I enter the kitchen, hissing a little at my bare feet touch the cold tiled floor, before Jude can turn around I sneak my over to the counter so he doesn't see that I am in fact completely naked.

With a smirk on his face and a raise of his eyebrows, he asks, "You alright?"

I turn around to the fridge right behind me and take out a bottle of water before I turn back to look at Jude, with a smirk of my own and say, "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

He looks at me for a few seconds, expression yet to change before he tells me, "Alright, can you grab me a bottle too?"

Without saying a word I go back to opening the fridge and pull out another bottle of water.

I turn around to see that Jude has turned back to whatever he was doing on his laptop.

With a bottle in both hands I go around the counter and towards the couch, with the biggest smirk on my face.

Standing in front of Jude (I was right about him in his briefs), who has yet to look up, I hand him his bottle. Once he grabs it he looks up and start to say, "thank..." but pauses, eyes going from the tip of my dick to the smirk on my face.

His mouth left agape from his incomplete words, I let out a low laugh that snaps Jude out of his reverie.

He looks up at my eyes with a smile forming before he tells me, "I see that you didn't need the towel after all."

We both double over with laughter.

*

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine." 

I take my set of keys from our little key holder by the door and wait for Jude to finish fixing his hair in the mirror by my framed jersey.

I'm still in awe with the fact that Jude still has it; it was a gift from me and to tell you the truth I gave it in a very arrogant manor, knowing I was his first big client and I'm pretty sure Jude knew it. 

But there it is, in the one place you usually put family pictures for the guests that come over, right on the mantel above the fire place. And yeah he might have just put it there because it was the only place it would fit but it's just as likely for him to have put it on the ground or away in his closet; there's a reason why he put it there specifically and if it explains why I smile almost every time I look at it...I wouldn't tell.

"Ready," Jude whispers to himself.

I let out a low chuckle at hearing it.

We're both fully clothed at this point, in the most casual clothing we could find as in nice fitted joggers and a plain solid colored t-shirt, ready to tame our hunger with a nice warm breakfast and about three cups of caffeinated coffee.

The door's open and I'm standing in front of it with my back facing it waiting for Jude to slip past me so I can lock the place up. When Jude walks towards the exit (also entrance) he stops in front of me to look me up and down, a warm smile forming before tilting his head down a little bit to whisper in my ear, "I love it when your hair is like this," he runs his fingers through my hair once, making my eyes flutter, to make his point.

"I did it just for you babe," I whisper back, but to his cheek instead of his ear.

He abruptly drops his hand and makes his way out the door, towards my car.

I take a deep breathe in to then release it a second later. He was trying to rile me up and I couldn't let him think that he had just by a few whispers to the ear.

I truly hate that he knows how easily he can get me going but it'll never be close to how much I hate myself more for allowing him to rile me up.

I act like I actual care.

*

"La Vue?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
"Why do you even ask? That's where we always go." he states. I breathe out a laugh.

Jude is combing his fingers through my hair while I'm driving down Harvard Blvd. It's nothing new, every time my hair is free from the very intense amount of product I put in it, Jude's hands seem to be magnetically pulled to my head. Again, I'm not complaining, I just wish I could let my hair free more often.

We're pulling up to Café La Vue when the song "Over And Over Again" by Nathan Sykes, and thus Jude's soft singing, comes to an end. Mornings like this, where we go out to get our breakfast, the car rides are always silent of our voices but never music; we like to play songs that are low and smooth, the genre never matters, so it just plays through the speakers as thrumming background music.

They were always love ballads, some presumably sad and others not. Most, if not all, of the time Jude is singing along to it, just as low as the songs, barely audible but enough for me to hear him.

When I park and shut off the car Jude's fingers leave my hair and just stares at me, waiting.  
I turn to open my door, fighting off the smile that's unwillingly about to form, to then go around the Porsche to Jude's door and open it for him, "My prince," I say while extending my hand for him to grab, when he grasps it and comes out of the car we double over with laughter, "Never again," is all he says; I close the door and try to calm my laughter before turning to him and grabbing his hand to head inside. 

Because it's the morning we just had to chose whatever seat was empty; I had my eye on the booth in the back right corner next to the rear window, but, "Let's on the patio this time," I release a sigh and agree.

There were about six tables with a different number of chairs and an umbrella in each one. Only two tables were occupied, one with two girls, maybe roommates, looking dead tired, like they haven't slept in days...it may be finals week; the other table had a single man with a newspaper he probably got from the front of the café. 

Jude walks to the table farthest away from the two occupied ones, it had four chairs, he sat in the one facing towards the rest of the tables; I sat in the chair beside him.

There were already menus placed on the tables so we immediately picked them up and skimmed through what we wanted. Jude always whispers what he plans to order to himself and I usually repeat the order in my head. 

"I think I'm going to go with the apple and brie omelet with a fruit salad as my side." Jude says without taking his eyes away from the menu.  
That actually sounds pretty great.  
"I'll just have the same." I state, forgetting everything I planned to order.

We put or menus down and talk about anything but work while we wait for someone one to take our orders.

"So you're telling me, you'd rather go to Maine than Bora Bora?" Jude questions incredulously.  
"Well...yeah." I say back, hand making its way to my neck (a nervous tick I have), a little embarrassed I tell him why, "It's quaint and quiet and I've always wanted to go hiking to a little secret area that might have a waterfall, plus we can rent out a whole cottage in a nice woodsy area, you know...it's somewhere secluded where we can basically do whatever we want and be as loud as we want without any interruptions."  
I slide my hand away from my neck and place it on the table to look at Jude because he's being fairly quiet.  
When I look up, I'm met with a very endeared look, eyes glazed over and smile so wide.

He stares at me, even when I look away, before he finally says something, "Alright, yeah, we should go to Maine together. Bora Bora can wait."  
Once he finishes with that sentence the waiter finally comes towards our table.

I see the slight hesitation in his movements when he sees who he'll be serving this morning, but I notice how he takes a slight quick glimpse at me and a long not so subtle look towards Jude. This man is obviously going to irk me, the warmth that formed in my stomach, from the very nice conversation we just had, changed dramatically. 

And it's not like I'm oblivious to the fact that Jude is attractive, he is and in more ways than one, I know this, which means others can see it too, just like this waiter.  
So what if it gets me aggravated? I'm a normal man and any normal man would get jealous of their boyfriend/girlfriend getting obviously checked out by another person.  
Moments like these are the reasons why I enjoy leaving marks on him, especially in obvious places. Like his neck right above Jude's birthmark, this waiter can undoubtable see it he's just choosing not to. 

"Good morning, would you like to start off with some drinks?" the waiter rolls off the scripted lines ingrained in that pea sized brain of his.

With a look of annoyance I tell him what I'd like; two cups of black coffee with two sugars each.

My annoyance only grows when the man doesn't even look at me when I tell him my order.

Jude is never one to notice someone flirting with him and because of this he doesn't notice that being his nice little self makes the second party believe they actually have a chance.

I've always noticed this but never really had the chance to actually say something, naturally because this is the first time it's happened, in my presence, since we were officially together.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a pinch of cinnamon and a glass of whatever juice you have." Jude quickly tells his drink order finishing it off with a polite smile. I notice the slight tint of the mans cheeks when he states more scripted words to then, quickly, turn around and grab what we need.

I want to say something, to make sure Jude doesn't unconsciously give the pitiful man hope of anything, but there's a possibility he could get a little upset and we'll have to go through a whole conversation of why I should trust him and vise versa; but trust has nothing to do with the irritation that bubbles up when something like this happens.

I won't say anything.

"When do you want to go?" Jude asks, carrying the conversation we had before the waiter.

I take a small breathe before answering him, "We have to go right when the seasons over, that's when I have a least two/three weeks off before we start training for the next one."

"So mid April," if I know Jude well enough, then he must be planning the whole trip in his head right now; with the furrow of his eyebrows and the perk of his lips tells me just that.

"Hmm...that's about two months from now, can we get a good a enough cottage so late?" he's asking this more to himself than he is to me.

While he's deep in thought the waiter comes out with our drinks placed on a single tray and held with one hand. I decide to ignore him and focus on Jude's petulant face while he plans out our very first non-work trip together.

"Your drinks." I'm still watching Jude when he snaps out of it and sends the man a polite smile, as he's placing the drinks in the appropriate place I finally look up at the waiter to see that the sleeves to his button up shirt were rolled up and a few too many buttons have been undone.

He's making it very difficult for me to stay calm right now.

I grit out a thanks when he looks at me before he takes our next order.

Jude states the meal that the both of us have decided on and said his thanks too when I see his skin flush once again.

"Tsk."

Screw it.

"You could be a little less obvious," the way I say it makes the man flinch.

"I mean pretending that I'm not here doesn't erase the fact that I very much exist and am very much sitting next to him." with the way the waiter's cowering into himself, it's like I was spitting out venom with every word I said.

"S-Sorry, but I, uh, I don't know what you thought I was doing but..." he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tsk."

I stand up this time walking the few feet that separated the man and our table. When I took the last step to have myself standing right in front of him, I look around to notice the two tables that were occupied were vacant and cleaned off.

"Gideon...babe, come on. He said he wasn't doing anything..." he sighs when I lift my hand up to stop him from speaking another word; I notice when the waiter looks at Jude with some kind of plead in his eyes, but it's too late and Jude knows it.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I chuckle.

"I think I know a lame attempt at flirting when I see it," I down at his name tag for the first time this morning, "Julius. And to think, I thought you were a bright young man when I first took a glance at you but my god could I have been any more wrong," 

I grab his shoulder and pull him a few centimeters closer so only he could here me, 

"now I know you knew who we were when you first entered this patio so I should give you a pat on the back for, what must be, balls of steel you have in the ugly pair of black slacks you have on," I point at his pants without taking my eyes away from his before continuing, "for knowing and still thinking you had even a slither of a chance at getting that man over there, especially with me next to him." 

He looks close to tears when I say, "I'm going to let you go Julius. Now if I see you step back onto this patio at any point in time while we're still here, I will do something I've wanted to do since the words "Good morning" came out of your mouth," I still don't look away when I smile at him, "okay?"

With a very meek "Sorry," he scurries off to disappear from my line of vision.

That felt nice.

I take a deep breathe in and release it a second later before turning back around to sit in my chair. I look up at Jude ignoring the look of discontent on his face before saying, "So where were we?"  
He cocks an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Jude...you can't tell me you're that oblivious! I tried...I really did but he pushed it way to far."

"It does not give you the excuse to embarrass him where he works so early in the morning."

Now I'm the one who cocks the eyebrow.

"So you knew he was flirting with you?" I questioned.

"No...and I'm certain he wasn't flirting with me, he said it himself Gideon." he looks away from me and instead focuses on taking the paper off the end of his straw that's in his glass, and taking a sip of what looks like orange juice.

This is what I don't like, he's doubting that someone would ever flirt with him, and it's not because I'm here but because he doesn't believe he could ever catch someone's eye long enough for them to want to get to know him...or fuck him.

I take a sip of my first cup of coffee and look up at him again.

"Jude look at me," after a minute he does.  
"That so called man was absolutely flirting with you. Do you know why?" I find myself leaning in a little closer.

He pouts before shaking his head.

"Because you're charming and sexy; that's just two reasons babe. I know this personally so you can't fight me on this and I get mad when other people take notice too."  
I can't believe I had to say this out loud. But the pink that flushes over his face and down his neck makes me realize I should say it a lot more.

I lean in enough to have our lips barely touching each other, our sweet and bitter breathes mingling with each other.  
"Still don't like how you confronted him about it, I thought you were going to punch him for a second." he whispers into my mouth.

"Oh shut it. I know you loved it...you probably wanted me to punch him." 

Before he could say another word I place my lips fully against his for a quick but hot kiss.

*

When our breakfast comes, it's hand to us by a waitress, who I thought seemed a tad fearful with the slight tremble of her hands when placing our plates in front of us.

Good.

"How jealous were you on the night I was supposed to meet with Sam?" Jude asks, breaking the peaceful silence, nonchalantly when we're half way through our breakfast.

"Pretty sure you know just how jealous I was with the actions I took to make sure you didn't attend it." I say honestly. And truth be told I wanted to rip that photographers assistants tongue out. That's bad, I know but the anger that night boiled up so much and it was a time where I couldn't put a label on it, I didn't want to admit it to myself how much I wanted Jude to be mine and only mine; I wasn't supposed to kiss him that night let alone have sex but at that point I was it was a craving I was doing very well to subdue...until Sam came into the picture.

Jude chuckled. When I look up from my plate fork half way towards its destination, I see the biggest smile that Jude has ever made, lifting his cheeks far enough up his face that it looks like his eyes where almost completely closed.  
I couldn't help the little laugh that bubbled out of me.

"What?" 

He shakes his head, "Nothing, it's just...that night I remember how after you kissed me I had to pull away for a second...just to see if that moment was just another one of my dreams of you," he laughs again, this time with a slight blush creeping up his face again at the little embarrassment he felt from saying this out loud.

I kind of just stare at him dumbfounded, "You dreamt of me?" 

He looks at me than realizing what he truly just said to me and I just watch as the faint blush he had turns his face a crimson red.

"No..." he whispers.

"I mean...of course I did," he gives in, "I mean look at you! But don't get me wrong, I hated myself for even thinking about you that way...but even when I only knew you as an arrogant, air headed, dick you face kept pushing it's way in every nook and cranny it can find in my thoughts," he sighs in defeat.

"I'm glad," even with the added, slight, insult, I couldn't disagree with him for how I acted, how I still act, but I'm glad I was on his mind just as much as he was in mine.

"Really?" 

"Of course, this just adds another reason why I need to make sure no one even thinks about trying to take you away from me, the only person on your mind should always be me; I can't have my face get masked by another." 

I'm finishing off my plate, so my eyes aren't on Jude, but I can feel the smile he's giving towards me.

*

When we finish our food and drinks, we pay for the meal and head out.

My hand is intertwined with Jude's and we're about to open the door when the waiter Julius heads our way. I pull Jude a little closer and unconsciously let out a low growl.

Did I not make myself clear enough before!

Of course when I look at this face I see his eyes are only directed at Jude. He walks right up to him and asks, "Um...ca-can I just speak with you for a moment please?"  
Jude lets go of my hand, "Don't worry, okay, I'll be right back," is what he tells me before he goes with the other man.

They go far enough for me not to hear. I mean the straight up balls this man has!  
I'm seeing red.  
The guts for him to still try to talk to my Jude after what I told him!  
I might have to punch him, get him fired... 

I'm about to take a deep breathe to calm myself down when I see that the waiter is handing something to Jude that's making him smile a smile that only I should see. 

"That's it," I tell myself as I stride towards the two men; I notice how the man's smile disappears just as quickly as it appeared when sees me coming.

I'm just about to grab at his collar when Jude lightly places a hand on my chest to stop me, "Gideon," he whispers, for only me to hear when he places his face right beside my ear, "he was just apologizing, he would have done so to you but, for obvious reasons, he was to scared to," he explains. 

I take that deep breathe in and release it a second later. With Jude's face still beside my ear, I calmly look at Julius the waiter and mouth, "You're lucky."  
He scurries off for the second time this morning.

I smirk telling Jude, "Alrighty then, let's go."  
Jude doesn't say anything, just laughs.

We say our thanks to the rest of the staff, who were already looking at us, and head towards the car, this time Jude grasps my hand once we step outside.

*

When we're in the car Jude doesn't hesitate to play another song from his, love ballad, playlist.  
The lyrics start to flow through the speakers when I'm pulling out of our spot and into the street.

"A dangerous plan, just this time, a strangers hand clutched in mine..." 

And not long after do I here Jude whisper singing along with it.

We sit in a comfortable silence while the song plays, whenever Jude sings along to any song I never interrupt, if I do he pouts and pretends not to hear me.  
When the last of the lyrics fill the car, 

"All I know is darling, I was made for loving you."

Before the next song can play, I ask, "Where do you feel like going next?"

"I don't know..." he shrugs and places his hand on the nape of neck, rubbing small circles against it.

"Hmm," I lean into it and try not to close my eyes.

"I was kind of thinking about how I've never gone to the aquarium before."

I pull the GPS, in the car, up on the screen and tap in where the closest aquarium is located.

"Aquarium it is."

*

The closer we get our next location the more difficult it becomes for Jude to hide his excitement. I can't deny feeling the same way though.  
Believe it or not, I've never been to an aquarium either.

I park the car in the, not so packed, parking lot. Considering it's still pretty early and they just opened about 30 minutes ago, I can understand why. 

But this is good. The less people the better.

Jude opens his door before I fully turn off the car and waits for me to get out.  
When I do he grabs my hand and speed walks to the entrance like a child whose been talked up about how wonderful a place this is and finally being able to see it for themselves.  
I love it.

The entrance has the title of the aquarium in big bold white letters and stacked behind it are different types of mammals and exotic fishes and a single stingray shark, all I've seen on many screens but never in person. I can't help the childish smile that spreads across my face; and maybe that makes me speed up my step so I can walk beside Jude with equal excitement.

When we finally get to the booth where you purchase the admission tickets.

"Good morning, we'll need two adult tickets, please." Jude cheerily says while I slide my credit card on the counter and towards the worker who has yet to face away from the computer screen. He takes the card swipes it presses a few buttons and asks for our left hands to press a stamp that leaves a small green seal with water coming out of its blowhole; this may be the first hand stamp I've ever gotten that didn't allow me access to a floor thumping room filled with people who smell of sweat and dancing way to close to anyone that will allow them to.  
When I look back up the man slides my card back to me and close behind it, our admission tickets.

"Here you go, make sure to enter through the doors on the right and give your tickets to the next employee you see, have fun," the man says all this in a very dull tone while looking back at his screen, very visibly awaiting for the day to end when its only just started. If it were any other day, and I wasn't with Jude, I'd understand how he was feeling.

With tickets in hand when make our way to the doors we were instructed to go to, when I see Jude slowing down ahead of me, he's looking to his right and when I look the same way I see the big letters spelling "Gift Shop" and the stuffed animal wall that blocks the view of the other nick knacks that are being sold.

"When we come back out, okay?" I tell him when I catch up to him.  
He just nods smile never leaving. He was probably just thinking about buying one of each stuffed animal he can hold in his arms.

"I want all of them," bingo.

A women named Megan is waiting behind a small booth, we hand our tickets to her, she takes them with a wide smile she didn't have a minute ago, rips the stub off and hands the rest of the tickets back to us. 

"Hope you have fun," she says to our backs when we're heading towards the tunnel that will surely lead us to the underwater world we never got to see when we were hopefully young children.

The first thing I hear is a very audible gasp from beside me, but I couldn't turn to see the reaction Jude had on his face because I was too busy in being awed by the tunnel that was completely made of glass and behind the glass was just water and tons and tons of colorful fishes; it was like we were literally underwater, it was amazing.  
We were walking very slowly, Jude trying to look at every single fish in this tunnel tank but I was looking up, the ceiling was high up, but not high enough that if I stared too long I would get nauseous.  
The water was a beautiful color blue; there was a group of fish swimming above that looked like a clumped up rainbow. I've never seen so much color in just one place.

When I finally look down, I realize Jude isn't beside me any more, but he wasn't far. I looked forward a little bit and I can see him with his hands on the glass and his face so close his breath leaves a little fog against it.  
I make my way towards him.

"You might get sick if you look to long." I tell him.

"It's so beautiful..." he whispers, like if he spoke to loud the fish he's had his eyes trained on might get scared off.

I stare at him staring at the fish for a moment longer before speaking to him again, "This is only the beginning, we still have a lot to see."

Jude agrees and grabs a hold of my hand again, walking out of the tunnel and outside again, into a space filled with just massive round glasses one after the next and a wall with small rectangular glasses filled with more little fish.

We walk straight to the first massive glass, there were only about four of them that I could see I'm assuming so the mammals in this exhibit have enough room to run around or whatever they like to do. So behind this one there were four seals, two of them were cuddled a top of each other and sleeping soundly, the other two were in the water.  
While we were watching one of the seals in the water would jump right out shake its self and jump right back in, he does this a couple times before the seals that were sleeping wake up and make this loud roaring, kind of, sound.  
It seems like they wanted him to stop because he was disturbing their nap; it worked because he jumped back into the water and didn't hop back out.  
Me and Jude can't help but laugh at the situation we just witnessed.

"That was adorable." Jude states and all I can do is agree.

When we move to see what was in the next glass we kind of stand there in confusion because there is nothing in it.  
Jude goes to look at the plaque and he comes back saying, "There's supposed to be penguins in this one," confusion never leaving his face. 

"There must be a reason why it's empty. Let's just see the others and come back to this one later." Jude meekly nods with a pout on his face before he start to head for the next glass.

But before we get very far we here some type of gawking sounds and cute pitter patter steps on the ground. When we look a little to our right we see penguins forming in a single file line, coming out of this little door, and onto this mat that was surely only meant for them.  
The pout on Jude's face quickly disappears and is replaced with happiest/excited look I've ever witnessed on his face since the night we went home after my surprise kiss on the court.

When the last penguin comes out, right behind him is another employee with a tag stating she's the tamer named Tori.

We take the few steps needed to be right in front of the penguins I'm secretly hoping we get to pet.  
But we aren't the only ones, around us there are about three different family groups; one with two sons and only the father, the other with a daughter and both her parents, the last a daughter and her father.

I probably be embarrassed at the fact that me and Jude are the only adults here with no children in sight, but I don't have the time to care when there are literal penguins and a very childish Jude right in front of me.

"Good morning everyone." Tori starts off.

"Today all of you will have a chance to see some of the little things these little penguins can do and maybe at one point you'll be able to feed and pet a few of them." the kids "ohh" in excitement.

"But first," she claps her hands together, "let's properly introduce. I'm Tori," and echo of "hi Tori" is heard from the children, "and these are my penguins," she moves behind the first out of the six penguins that are lined up, "Peppy, Penny, Patty, Quirky, Sassy, Grumpy. Now the first three are siblings and the other three are not.

She goes on to state the reason behind their names, what their personalities are and what they like and dislike. The kids nod their heads along to tell Tori that they've been listening intently to what she's been saying.

"Okay so whose ready to pet the penguins!?" Tori exclaims excitedly. The kids scream with excitement before she can even finish the sentence.  
Jude let out a muffled yelp...not wanting to, what I assume, embarrass himself. 

Everyone got in a line and took turns petting the penguin of their choice. Me and Jude go last, for obvious reasons, one being we are the only childless couple there. One by one the kids giggled and squealed in excitement at being able to feel the real life fur of a penguin. Quirky was the first to be petted then Patty, Penny, Sassy and the only mother there gave it a try and went on to pet Peppy. 

It was finally our turn and Jude went straight to the only penguin who was left un-pet, Grumpy. I knew by the surprised expression Tori gave when she took a good look at us that she knew who we were.

She looked us up and down and her smile grew ever wider.

"You should be careful there Jude, if you pet him or even look at him the wrong way he'll peck you." She warned him.  
But he just whipped out his polite smile, nodded and turned to pet Grumpy. 

I watch him while he pets him with such excitement I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. 

"Wow," Tori starts, disrupting my watching of Jude, "he's doing great, I don't think I've ever seen Grumpy so calm with a stranger before."

My smile grows wider, "Yeah, he seems to have this ability of calming anything grumpy. I wouldn't be surprised if that penguin becomes attached to him at the end of this." I tell her.  
She looks at me with at smirk and stands a little closer, I sigh, I know what this means, "I'm sure you can calm anyone too."

Jude looks up, hand still on the penguin, with a abashed look towards the tamer. I notice but she doesn't; her eyes are still trained on me when Jude asks, a little aggressively, "Can I feed him or not?" 

She turns to look at Jude, but doesn't step away from me. "With how calm he is with you that'd help me a lot. There's a bucket right behind you with a few fishes in there, you can feed two." she smiles generously, and turns to look at me again.

"Tsk," is all I hear when Jude grabs the bucket and grabs a wet fish, he takes a deep breathe before turning to Grumpy and happily feeds it to him. 

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Maybe I can have a little fun with this.

"So you have the day off today, it must feel great to have time off?" 

"Uh, yeah it's been a pretty calm day; didn't think it'd be this fun coming to an aquarium, especially at this moment." her smile widens, she thinks it's because of her but it isn't.

"What do you plan on doing after this?" she questions and I applaud her for going in for the kill so quickly. I'm about to answer when I feel my hand being wrapped around by another and pulled back a few steps.

"WE plan on going with the flow today Tori." he states, emphasizing the "we."

Tori looks at me and then at Jude; she then sees our hands clasped together and the realization hits her, pretty hard.  
All I can do is smirk. I thought I could tease Jude a little more but he had other plans.

"Thank you Tori the tamer for letting me pet and feed Grumpy. We'll be leaving now." he tells her before pulling me towards the next room.  
Laughing I wave a goodbye and mouth a "sorry" before passing the door to the next area.

The next exhibit is all about sharks. 

We slow down beside the glass wall and I think I hear Jude mumble something along the lines of, "She should be behind this glass."  
But it was said too low for me to hear. 

I decide to stay quite for a bit.  
It's funny because Jude is looking at these sharks with such an aggravated look it's like he's challenging one of them to a battle.

He's mad and yet it seems he has no intentions of letting my hand go. 

"Jude," his grasp tightened.

"Are you mad?" 

"No." he snaps back, still not looking at me.

"You know I knew what she was doing and I had no intentions of..."

"That's what I hate," he takes a moment to stop in his tracks and look at me, there are a sparse amount of people here and all of them are way ahead, "I knew she was flirting with you and I knew you were trying to tease me..." he sighs and I decide to move a little closer to him.  
"I just couldn't help but be jealous, the thought of someone trying to take you away from me, how easy it can be, makes me want to punch a hole in the wall."

He looks down at our feet, probably pouting.  
We can't have none of that can we.

I slide my hand up and cup it on the side of his face to lift it up. When he's looking at me I lift myself up a tiny bit give him a kiss, short and sweet.

"That is exactly why I did it," I give him another kiss.

Before he can say something, "I need you to know that no one in this planet has the slightest capability of taking me away from you."  
He sighs with a hint of relief, like I've answered a question that's been nagging at his brain for a bit.

Now it's Jude's turn to kiss me, this one more on the hot, passionate side than the short and sweet that I've been giving.

A moment later he reluctantly breaks the away to tell me, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"And I'll say it as many times as you need me to." I assure him.

With are hands never separating Jude starts walking again but a little faster than before and not really looking at anything that's behind the glass wall.

I was just about to say something when Jude abruptly states, "I kind of think we've gone through too many emotions today...and it's barely even noon. So what do you say to us going home and just watching movies and eating the worst types of food that we never get to eat?"

So I walk ahead of him and tell him, "Let's go!"

He just laughs behind me and lets himself get dragged out of here.  
I'm sure we'll come back again and actually take our time to look at everything they have to offer and buy the stuffed animals I'm sure Jude forgot about.

*

When we make it home it's about to be 1 in the afternoon. 

We stopped at a local convenience store and ravaged the aisles, taking three bags of chips each a way too massive pile of candy, two case of soda and one of beer.

Once inside the house we drop all the bags on the table in the living room and go to change into even more comfortable clothes than we were wearing. I change into my favorite red joggers, the ones that a tad bit tattered from over wearing it, but I've had them for awhile and it's been there in my most depressing moments; but those depressing moments has since decreased since Jude entered the picture, so it's been tucked away at the bottom of my drawer for quite some time. 

I leave out wearing a shirt because, well, I can.

Jude has long changed, quickly throwing on a pair of his loose shorts and one of my thin white tees. Once he changed he made a bee-line to the living room probably roaming through the many movies Netflix has to offer.

But when I enter the other room I see that Jude is on the ground organizing all the things that were in our bags, of course.

This was a perfect opportunity to tease him but I decide to just let him be, I see the bowls filled with the chips we got and how perfectly lined up the candy and drinks are.  
When he finishes he gets up, looks up at me, smiles and grabs the blanket on the sofa to then say, "Come on! We've got movies to see and snacks to eat!"

I just laugh and make my way to the spot right next to him on the sofa. Jude immediately takes his position, cuddling into my side and releases a breathe he probably didn't know he was holding.

"This is a lot better..." he whispers to me.

"Agreed. We should have done this from the beginning." I chuckle to him.

Jude proceeds to grab one of the four bowls of chips that was on the counter and when he makes his way back to me he grabs the remote and turns the it on to Netflix.

"What shall we start with?" he asks.

"Whatever you want babe." I tell him.

"Well I know we said we would watch movies, but we've had Daredevil on our list for the longest time...."

"Let's do it...we finally have enough time to watch it, so click away." I interrupt him.

*

We're half way through season one, four sodas, a bowl of chips and about six candy's in when Jude starts to shuffle around more than he has been.

I've chosen to ignore it, thinking he's just trying to get more comfortable.

It's when he lightly places his hand on my chest that I know it's something else entirely.

I keep myself from looking at him; wait to see if he'll go any further.  
Just as expected he continues touching me, letting his hand roam from my chest to my lower stomach; I let my breathe stutter out.

Once Jude hears it he takes the initiative, getting up, letting the blanket slump down beside me and makes himself comfortable on my lap, body towards me.

I keep my eyes on the television.

This doesn't deter Jude in the slightest, letting his hands roam my body until they make their way to my face, each hand on either side just below my jaw.  
He continues by leaving a whisper of a kiss right beside my eyebrow, my eye, cheek, nose and finally my lips.

My eyes are still glued to the television.

His lips start to go lower, leaving a trail of kisses until he gets to my chest.

"Look at me," he lowly whispers into my ear, voice a tone lower than just moments ago.

Fuck.

I let out a groan and grab his arms, lifting him just enough to push him back down on the couch, this time flat on his back with me on top of him.

"You know, you were the one who suggested we watch this." 

"Well, I thought of something better to do. Besides it's your fault for being all shirtless and warm, I don't have much restraint with those factors against me."

"Hmmm," is all I say before I lean in and capture his lips with my own, the heat of it making me moan. 

I already know this isn't going to last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I finish it??
> 
> Opinions are welcome. Comment away.
> 
> Also I'm sorry about the spacing, I personally hate it when there are massive paragraphs that are in desperate need of spacing but I couldn't do it so...sorry!


End file.
